02779
}} is the 2,781st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 3 November, 2000. Plot Part 1 In the Woolpack, Alan, Viv, Betty and Gloria watch on as Rodney explains why he is here. Bernice takes him through to the back where Rodney apologises for the shock she has just had. Bernice asks him if he is here for money as she can't understand why he would come. Bernice pours them a brandy and insults him. Marlon and Tricia decide to go for the plush but cosy look for the restauraunt. Bernice is shocked to realise that Rodney has been staying at the vicarage, when Rodney explains that Ashley invited him to come thinking that she wanted to see him. She is disgusted and tells Rodney that he is the last person she wants at her wedding. When Terry tries to talk to an upset Donna, she storms off. Alan doesn't know what to do and wishes Diane would hurry up and get back. Bernice questions Rodney as to why he would leave her and Diane. He tells her that it is the biggest mistake he has ever made and has regretted it ever since. Robert is disappointed when Jack hasn't got the money for him to go on a geography field trip. Rodney reminisces about his romance with Diane and explains that he is a coward not being able to cope with the responsibility of their relationship. Diane storms in and demands to know what they've been talking about, questioning whether he has told Bernice about his affairs. She tells him that he lost his right to talk to Bernice when he walked out on them. Bernice watches on as they shout about the past and how Rodney tried to stay in touch with Bernice but Diane wouldn't let him. They argue about each other's drinking habits until Bernice screams at them to stop it and remember that this is about her and not them. Part 2 Diane is shocked when Bernice tells her she wants Rodney to stay. Marc asks for Marlon's advice about sex. Marlon is suprised and shocked that Marc and Donna didn't use protection. Bernice wants to know why Diane kept Rodney from seeing her for so many years. Robert goes to his mum for money for the field trip. Richie gives it to him in cash. Tricia goes to see Donna knowing that she will need a friend. As Rodney leaves he is grateful to Bernice for seeing him, although Diane warns him not to bother coming back. Bernice is angry at Diane for keeping Rodney from seeing her. Diane explains that he didn't bother to go through the courts to see her so therefore he really couldn't be bothered. Donna worries that she might have become pregnant so Tricia decides to take her to the family planning clinic. Diane tries to get Bernice to see that he left them as she goes to fetch another bottle of brandy. She returns to Bernice and begins to tell her how much she means to her. Viv chats to Terry about how she wants Donna to stay a baby. Bernice throws the bottle of brandy at the wall as she accuses Diane of stopping her from seeing her father for all these years. Diane sits on the stairs and breaks down as does Bernice in the room. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes